Trunks goes to the Digital World
by Digital Destiny
Summary: Me, Future Trunks, MiraiTrunksLuver(Coral), Veemon, and Agumon go to the Digital World.
1. Entering the Digital World

Trunks goes to the Digital World  
  
Chapter One: Entering the Digital Dimension. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Digimon, or Pokemon. But I wish I did! *tee * hee* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks is reading over Coral's shoulder as she types on her laptop.  
  
Trunks: What are you writing there?  
  
Coral: Another chapter of the fanfic I wrote at Destiny's place.  
  
Trunks: Oh.-_-  
  
Coral: Did you hear?  
  
Trunks: Hear what?  
  
Coral: Destiny got new pets!  
  
Trunks: Great! What is it this time, a Charizard?  
  
Coral: No. She couldn't afford it at the pet store.  
  
Trunks: Thank God!  
  
Coral: She got Digimon!  
  
Trunks: She got a Digimon!!!! Oh great! Now I'm gonna have to rescue the world from a stupid Digital Monster.  
  
Coral: She didn't get a Digimon.  
  
Trunks: Then what did she get.  
  
He is becoming impatient..  
  
Coral: She got Digimon!!  
  
Trunks: Yes I know! She has a Digimon!  
  
Coral: No! Digimon! She has Digimon! As in two Digital Monsters!!!  
  
Trunks: GEEEYAH!!!!  
  
Trunks falls on the floor.  
  
Coral: Trunksy?!? Are you okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny: Hey, Veemon, where is Agumon?  
  
Veemon: I don't know.. I'll find him!  
  
Veemon began to Digivolve.  
  
Veemon: Veemon Digivolves to.. EX-VEEMON!!  
  
Veemon's body transformed into something much bigger! It had grown wings, a longer point on his snout, a longer tail, and taller!!  
  
Ex-Veemon began to fly off in search of their small friend, but was stopped by Destiny.  
  
Destiny: Wait! I can help spot him! My Digivice will help us find him too!  
  
She jumps on her Digimon's back. They soar off into the skies searching for Agumon, or any of his forms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks walks around impatiently. He waits and waits and waits. Coral is still in the bathroom!  
  
Trunks: Coral? What are you doing in there?  
  
Coral: Just brushin' my hair!  
  
Trunks: How long does it take to brush your hair!?!  
  
Coral: A long time!  
  
Trunks: Destiny won't be happy if we're late!  
  
Coral: How do you know? You haven't even met her!!  
  
Trunks: Usually people don't like to have late company!  
  
Coral: Like she'd care.  
  
Trunks: We never know now that she has Digimon! She might sick-em on us!  
  
Coral: Knowing her, she might.  
  
Trunks: She probably has girlie ones that can't do anything but sit there and, err, be cute!  
  
Coral: No she won't! Trust me at her attitude she has tough ones.  
  
Trunks: Do you even know what Digimon she has?  
  
Coral: No. Just that she has two.  
  
Coral finally walks out of the bathroom, her hair finely combed.  
  
Trunks: C'mon the portal will probably close before we get there!  
  
Coral: Did you just forget, or are you teasing me? You can use instant transmission! Doy!  
  
Trunks: Okay let's go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Agumon paces back and forth along the sidewalk. Demi-Veemon walks up to him.  
  
Demi-Veemon: Are they here yet? I just opened the portal. They have ten minutes to get here before it shuts!  
  
Agumon: Just be patient! Coral will be here in a moment with her husband! Destiny talks about her and him all the time!  
  
Demi-Veemon: Yes it drives me crazy! She is always on the phone with them, or watching him save the world on her TV! Why doesn't she even let you in the house?  
  
Agumon: I don't know but I overheard a phone conversation once. I heard I was out here to guard the house.  
  
Demi-Veemon was about to speak, but was interrupted by Trunks and Coral appearing on the pavement.  
  
Trunks: Yikes! What are those freaky looking things?  
  
Their appearance had startled Demi-Veemon into Digivolving! Veemon and Agumon ran inside the house!  
  
Coral: Well, we're here!  
  
Trunks: You mean this place! =gulps= With those things?  
  
Coral: I think those are her new Digimon.  
  
Coral called out to Destiny.  
  
Destiny: Coral! Never thought you'd make it! And you must be Trunks.  
  
Destiny said this as she walked outside. Veemon was on her shoulder, while she cradled Agumon in her arms.  
  
Trunks: Yes I am. Err. What are those things?  
  
He pointed at the Digimon.  
  
Coral: Are those your new pets?  
  
Veemon suddenly jumps on the ground. His teeth were clenched, and his fists shaking with rage. Agumon joined the angry Digimon beside him.  
  
Veemon: We are not her pets.  
  
Veemon growled at Trunks. Destiny: Well, Veemon, Agumon. That was an unexpected outburst.  
  
Agumon: We're Digimon. Digital Monsters.  
  
Veemon: We are family!  
  
Trunks: What exactly are you?  
  
Coral: They just told you! Digimon!  
  
Veemon: I'm Veemon!  
  
Agumon: Agumon's the name!  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
Trunks: Well. Looks like you couldn't protect Destiny if you had to.  
  
Coral: Trunks.  
  
Veemon and Agumon growled angrily.  
  
Destiny: Trunks, you've asked for it!  
  
Veemon: We'll settle this in the Digital World. But the portal is about to close! Lets go!  
  
Agumon: I can take two on my back if I Digivolve.  
  
Veemon: Only if I become Raindramon can I carry two.  
  
Veemon and Agumon: Destiny! Digivice!  
  
Destiny: Right! DIGITIZE!!!  
  
Agumon: Agumon Digivolves to.. GREYMON!!!!!  
  
Veemon: Veemon Armor Digivolves to. FLAMEDRAMON!!! The Fire of Courage!  
  
A/N: I don't remember if it was fire or flame.  
  
Greymon: Destiny! Trunks! Hop on my back! Let's go to the Digital World! Destiny jumped on Greymon's back. Trunks jumped, but only succeeded in getting some dusty pants.  
  
Destiny: Gee, aren't you graceful?  
  
Destiny helped him up on the large dinosaur's back.  
  
Greymon walked toward the portal. He cautiously stepped in. He yelled, DIGITIZE! Suddenly, the trio was gone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coral: TRUNKS!!!! Were are you!  
  
Flamedramon: They aren't here. They have been transported to the Digital World.  
  
Coral: Well then. GET ME TO TRUNKSY!!! NOW!  
  
Flamedramon: C'mon! Let's go! Jump on my back!  
  
Coral: Hold on a sec.  
  
She bent down and picked up a shiny black object. Flamedramon lowered himself to a level she can climb on. He looked back to see why she hadn't jumped on yet.  
  
Flamedramon: Ahh. Bringing your laptop, eh? Good idea.  
  
Coral jumped on Flamedramon's back. Flamedramon walked towards the portal. Once inside it, he hesitated.  
  
Flamedramon: Are you ready to enter the Digital World?  
  
Coral: If it means getting to Trunks!  
  
Flamedramon: Okay then! DIGITIZE!!!!  
  
A/N: This was my very first fanfic so it probably isn't good. Well from what I've seen, R&R (read and review!) I am going to write a part two, so keep checking back! 


	2. Separated

Trunks goes to the Digital World  
  
Chapter two: Separated  
  
I do not own DBZ or Digimon.  
  
Flamedramon wakes up and looks around. He sees nothing but an endless desert. Coral's body hadn't stirred. The large digimon suddenly feels choked as he snaps out of unconsciousness. A coughed a bit, spraying some sand out. He stood on his weak legs. His keen eyes wandered along the sandy landscape, looking for some patch of water. But there was none. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Destiny: Trunks? Agumon? Where are you guys?!?  
  
Agumon: I'm right here! Trunks fell of my back in the portal!  
  
Destiny: Well, he had a laptop, didn't he?  
  
Agumon: Yep!  
  
Destiny: He's our only hope of getting us out of here!  
  
Agumon: Well, you're with a digimon, and Coral is with a digimon, so we are safe for now!  
  
Destiny: I'll try to reach him on the Digivice! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks slowly stands up. He brushes the dust off his clothes then looks around. Huh? I'm still in the real world! My laptop! It's still here! Coral must have the other one! Maybe I can reach them somehow.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flamedramon was very tired. He walked and walked, carrying the unconscious Coral in his arms. He was losing stamina and energy, fast. He knew that soon he would change to Demi-Veemon, and there was no way to replenish his strength. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Sry, but while we were with Destiny, Agumon, and Trunks, Flamedramon and Coral were attacked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The injured digimon wouldn't give up! Flamedramon was bloodied and vitally injured. He had to keep Coral away from their attackers, the Hawkmon flock. He would not let them destroy her. He remembered when he had no concern for humans. No trust, loyalty, respect, no love. He had reached the end of the road, but he was saved. Saved by Destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Yeah. I know it was short. But hey, Flamedramon and Coral were the main topic of "Separated". So, R&R! The next chapter is cumin' soon. It continues from the point that Flamedramon and Coral were. But you can read Flamedramon's story in another fanfic! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three: Flamedramon's Sacrifice 


End file.
